


моложе нам уже не стать

by dizzywizard (annaselwyn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaselwyn/pseuds/dizzywizard
Summary: [сборник] В семнадцать тебе кажется, что ты умнее всех на свете. И чем старше ты становишься, тем ярче осознаешь, насколько ты глуп.
Kudos: 1





	моложе нам уже не стать

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовки расположены в хронологическом порядке.  
> изначально публиковался на ficbook (~2016)

Питер, охваченный широким кольцом из студентов Слизерина и Рейвенкло, стоял посреди школьного двора. Шёл тёплый апрель, третий курс мучительно медленно подходил к концу. Студентам Хогвартса не терпелось покинуть школу, пуститься навстречу летним приключениям, а Питеру страшно хотелось убежать из школьного двора и спрятаться в теплицах. 

Мальчишки и девчонки, смеявшиеся над ним, были все с разных курсов. Петтигрю мог поклясться, что видел пару факультетских старост. Всем было плевать, кто перед ними стоит, они смотрели на него своими злыми свиными глазками и хохотали, показывая на Питера пальцами, но никто из них никогда его не **видел**. 

— Подумать только, какую же дрянь ты с собой таскаешь, — Эван Розье был на две головы выше Питера, учился на седьмом курсе Слизерина и стоял напротив него, держа школьную сумку Питера в руках, то и дело легонько её подкидывая, будто измеряя вес. Эван был из слишком богатой и уважаемой семьи, чтобы думать о других людях, особенно о таких, как Питер — забитых мальчиках-полукровках. Блондин вытащил из внутреннего кармана сумки медный кулон на длинной тонкой цепочке с гравировкой на оборотной стороне и католическим крестом на лицевой. — У кого стащил, Питти?

Розье смотрел на Петтигрю сверху вниз, издевательски, с ноткой присущего ему самодовольства. Ему доставляло поразительное удовольствие проверять на прочность нервы тихого гриффиндорца. Ждать, когда он взорвётся и начнёт вести себя так, как должен — защищаться. Ждать, когда он сорвётся и начнёт вести себя как маленькая девчонка, у которой отобрали конфету. Розье смаковал каждую минуту своего послеобеденного развлечения.

Питер не мог ничего ответить. Он не мог пошевелиться. Внутри Питер сгорал от злости, рвал и метал, но тело его предательски не слушалось, будто моля о благоразумии. Наверное, я выглядел очень жалким, подумал он после, сидя в гостиной.

— Давай же, признайся. Мы никому не скажем, — Эван раскинул руками, показывая всех, кто собрался на школьном дворе. — Ты что, не веришь нам, Питти?

Питер сжал зубы, что было силы, и опустил взгляд в пол. Когда он был один, он чувствовал себя беспомощным, ненужным, просто-напросто пустым местом.

— Положи на место, Розье, — процедил Питер, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда. Наглость и уверенность, перенятые в своё время у Джеймса и Сириуса, испарились, будто их никогда и не было.

— Мистер.

— Что, прости?

— Мистер Розье, — Эван сделал шаг навстречу Питеру и положил свою широкую ладонь ему на плечо. — Если собираешься называть меня по фамилии, то прошу, крысёныш, прояви уважение.

Эван сжимал в свободной руке медный кулон и ремешок школьной сумки Питера. Извернувшись, слизеринец вытряс всё, что было в тряпичной сумке, на каменную кладку школьного двора и довольно улыбнулся.

Питер подался вперёд, уж было собрался собрать свои вещи, но Эван сильнее сжал его плечо.

— Я не договорил. Где же твоё воспитание, крысёныш? 

Питер всё ещё смотрел в пол, разглядывая бессовестно дорогие туфли Эвана, свои собственные, потёртые, старые, даже немного порванные кроссовки и разлетающиеся по ветру домашние задания, за которыми он просидел весь вчерашний вечер.

— Что тут написано? — Эван встал по левую руку от Питера и слишком крепко обнял его за плечи. Покрутил кулон в руке и перевернул на оборотную сторону. — _«Питеру от мамы и папы»_ , — Эван усмехнулся. — Крысёныш, как мило.

Слизеринец наслаждался своей властью над Питером, собственной безнаказанностью и вниманием публики. Ему казалось, что Питера он может называть так, как захочет. Хоть помойной крысой. Да хоть проиллюстрируй — ничего не будет.

— Ты не будешь против, если я одолжу?

Питер резко посмотрел на Эвана и сжал кулаки. _«Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Положи на место. Возьми всё, что угодно, но не его»_. Питеру хотелось выкрикнуть Эвану в лицо всё, что давным-давно засело в глотке. Но он молчал. Смотрел на лицо Розье и молчал. Питер чувствовал себя одиноким и беспомощным.

Толпа недовольно загудела. Бенджи Фенвик, староста Рейвенкло, пробивался вперёд и, когда достиг своей цели, сказал:

— По-моему, с тебя хватит, Эван, — мальчишка с презрением смотрел на слизеринца.

— Ради Мерлина, Фенвик, замолчи, — он улыбнулся и повертел в руках кулон Питера, — тебе совсем не идёт разговорчивость.

Толпа начала медленно расходиться. За Бенджи появился Карадок Дирборн — студент седьмого курса Рейвенкло — в форме для квиддича и метлой в руках.

— Отдай парню его вещи и вали в свои подземелья, — Карадок стучал пальцами по черенку метлы. — Ей Богу, ты словно змея подколодная.

Эван Розье натянуто улыбнулся, потрепал волосы Питера и с отвращением посмотрел на Карадока.

— Без обид, но я предпочитаю не слушать полукровку, который ничего не видит дальше собственного носа, Бенджи, и какого-то грязнокровку, — Эван указал большим пальцем на Дирборна и усмехнулся. — С твоей родословной я бы сидел в уголке и помалкивал. 

Карадок был готов со всей силы ударить Розье черенком метлы, сломать его длинный нос, который Эван вечно совал не в своё дело, и выбить пару зубов чистокровного ублюдка. Он подумал, что было бы хорошо совершенно случайно скинуть Эвана с метлы на следующей игре.

Толпа редела. Эван не желал уходить. Он не мог бросить спектакль на самом интересном моменте.  
— Действительно, Эван, пора заканчивать, — Джеймс, поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки, прошёл через толпу зевак и остановился в паре шагов от слизеринца. Джеймс был всего на голову его ниже, в его глазах плясали озорные чёртики. 

— Помню, в детстве мы приезжали с родителями и братом к вам на приём, — Сириус, смеясь, шёл за довольным Ремусом. — А ты бегал по лужайке с голой задницей от своей матушки. Прости, парень, но вряд ли ты тогда кого-нибудь впечатлил.

— Я думаю, Сириус, с того дня ничего особенно-то и не изменилось, — Джеймс весело улыбнулся. 

— А сейчас ты просто смешон, — Ремус принялся подбирать вещи Питера и складывать их в брошенную неподалёку сумку. — Скажи честно, у тебя развились комплексы из-за того, что, прости меня за мою образность, но тут всё-таки присутствуют дамы, размер твоей волшебной палочки тебя не устраивает? Не подумай ничего дурного, — Ремус отряхивал сумку от пыли и улыбался точно так же, как и Джеймс и Сириус. — Но другого объяснения тому, что ты постоянно унижаешь тех, кто слабее или попросту младше тебя, я не нахожу. 

Эван отпустил плечо Питера и, оттолкнув его в бок, сделал шаг по направлению к довольному собой Люпину.

— Не позорься, Эван, — Джеймс и Сириус встали стеной между другом и слизеринцем. — Мы же младше тебя на целых четыре года.

— Представь, как это будет выглядеть: здоровый чистокровный парень с седьмого курса издевается, может, даже и избивает, — Ремус выпрямился и закрыл сумку Питера, — парней с четвёртого курса. Это будет выглядеть жалко.

— Просто отдай то, что тебе не принадлежит, извинись и иди в подземелья, — спокойно сказал Сириус. — Издевайся над моим младшим братом. Пожалуйста, вытряхивай дурь из него. 

Эван тихо рассмеялся.

— Чёрта с два я буду извиняться перед крысёнышем, - лицом Розье скривилось в усмешке. Он бросил кулон на землю и окинул Мародёров взглядом.

Питер забрал у Ремуса сумку и встал рядом с друзьями. Спокойно, защищёно, приятно — ему нравилось чувствовать себя именно так.

— Ты жалкий полукровка, вечно слоняющийся за Поттером и его компанией, — продолжал Эван, кривясь. — Вы со своим дружком Люпином должны молить своего Бога, чтобы он позволил вам дожить до конца обучения в этой никчемной школе. Надеюсь, вы все не настолько тупы, как говорят о вас наши ребята, и понимаете, что Тёмный Лорд и мы, идущие за ним, куда сильнее всех, кто вертится вокруг Дамблдора, верно? 

Эван передёрнул плечами, и ушёл, расталкивая на своём пути толпу.

— Ты что, правда надеешься, что твой Лорд любит молоденьких мальчиков с маленькими членами? – смеясь, крикнул ему вслед Сириус. — Эван, милый, не тешь себя надеждами, он тебя никогда не полюбит.  
Бенджи и Карадок ушли последними, убедившись, что все студенты Рейвенкло отправились в замок. 

Сириус победно улыбался. Люпин отряхивал медный кулон на тонкой длинной цепочке от пыли. Поттер с задором в глазах смотрел вслед Розье, а Петтигрю чувствовал себя на своём месте.

Отчасти Эван был прав — Питер только и делал, что ходил хвостиком за Джеймсом, Сириусом и Ремусом. У него не получалось себя защитить, не выходило быть настоящим гриффиндорцем, он мог только быть придатком, бесплатным подарком при заказе «Дж. Поттер и Ко». 

Но Питеру это нравилось. Питер чувствовал себя нужным, нет, незаменимым, имея таких друзей за своей спиной.

— Держи, — Ремус отдал ему чистый кулон и слабо улыбнулся. Все они знали, что кулон был последним, что подарили Питеру родители, перед тем, как отец ушёл из семьи. Все они знали, что Питер никогда не носил его, но всегда носил с собой. Потому что так было спокойнее. Питер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Знаешь, Питер, — Сириус притянул к себе за плечи и потрепал по светлым волосам, — никакой ты не крысёныш.

— Ты — Хвост, — поддержал его Джеймс и положил руки в карманы школьных брюк. Они шли к Чёрному Озеру, пропуская Прорицания и, возможно, Руны для Ремуса. — И ты не просто так слоняешься за нами. Мы тебе это великодушно позволяем.

Сириус отпустил его плечи и вместе с Джеймсом вышел вперёд, смеясь и о чём-то переговариваясь. Ремус и Питер шли позади.

— Ты не слоняешься за нами, Пит, — Люпин достал из кармана квадратик шоколада, завёрнутый в фольгу. — Ты — один из нас. Ты наш друг.

— Это ведь Джеймс и сказал.

— Не совсем. Джеймс не любит серьёзные разговоры, — Ремус скомкал фольгу в блестящий шарик и подбросил вверх. — Но иногда серьёзные вещи приходится говорить.

Питер улыбнулся. _Друг._ Безусловно, он это прекрасно знал и до того момента, но услышать это слово в живую, особенно от одного из ребят, было очень приятно.


End file.
